Pinestar's Secret
by Brittstar
Summary: Remember Pinestar? Well this is Pinestar's secret. Why did he leave? Destiny? Pinestar has had to give up the life ofa Warrior, and abandon his clan to another leader. He has made the most difficult secision a leader can make. BUt why? He has a little secret, and now he tells it. 2: Jake and Nutmeg. 3:Firestar uncovers Pinestar's Secret. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Pinestar's Secret By: Brittny Foutnain (Brittstar)

Chapter 1: Pinestar's second life

Pinestar leaned down near LIonpaw and whispered into his ear.

"Tell Sunfall I would have called you Lionheart." He whispered. He got up dipped his head to Sunfall, Bluefur, Lionpaw, his mate and kits and vanished out of camp. He sighed heavily as he padded away from his devastated clan. But this was in his opinion what was best. Dutchess would be waiting for him. He sighed. What would his former mate say if she knew that the pretty tortoiseshell kittypet was carrying his kits? He doubted that Lepardfoot would take a second glance at him. And he suspected that Nightkit and Mistkit would parish. But Tigerkit was strong and had Warriors spirit. He would grow to be a fine kit. Pinestar padded out of the territory and didn't look back. He leaped onto his mates fence and Jake leaped up to greet him. The young tom was strong and he gelmed ginger in the sunlight. Like fire.

"Greetings." Pinestar meowed. Jake dipped his head.

"Hi Pinestar." He purred. Pinestar nodded and leaped into the yard.

"How is Dutchess?" He asked worriedly.

"She has had her kits." Jake purred. Pinestar hurried into the twoleg nest, while Jake followed. He pushed his way into the room where he, Jake and Dutchess slept. Three tiny kits squirmed at her belly.

"Oh my. They are so precious." He purred softly. Dutchess touched her bright pink nose to his.

"They are, all named but this little red tabby." She murmured. He blinked.

"Tiger. What are the others called?" He murmured.

"These are Sol and Nutmeg." She murmured. His eyes softened.

"They are beautiful. Sol has such strange markings." He murmured. She nodded. Pinestar sighed and pressed close to her.

"I love you." He purred softly. She blinked and he curled around her. Jake lay nearby watching happily.

A few moons later Pinestar was out hunting for some real food. He was just passing over a Thunderpath when a monster came out of nowhere. It hit him and he tumbled across the Thunderpath a trail of blood in his wake. That was the end of Pinestar.

Jake came out of nowhere and raced towards him. He drug him off the Thunderpath and lay him at the edge.

"Pinestar?" He asked eyes hugge and sad.

"It's too late Jake. Goodbye. Tell Dutchess, Nutmeg, Sol and Tiger that I love them." He sighed and his eyes dulled.

"Pinestar." Jake sobbed. He shakily rose and padded for home.

Pinestar blinked open his eyes and looked around. Stars flashed in his eyes everywhere. Then Lepardfoot came into his vision.

"Lepardfoot? Your not dead." He gasped. She nodded sadly and two small star speckled she-kits padde from behind her. His eyes were full of misery.

"Why have I come here? I betrayed you and the clan." He murmured.

"No Pinestar. You were a good leader. Just because you wanted a differnet life, and loved Dutchess more than me does not mean that you don't believe in Starclan, and didn't serve us well." She murmured. Pinestar nodded and followed her and his daughters into the starry mist.


	2. Chapter 2: Jake and Nutmeg

Chapter 2: Nutmeg and Jake

Jake padded into his den. He liked these housefolk. They didn't get rid of the kits. He padded into the den where the seven moon old kits, and their mother lay. He blinked.

"Dutchess." He stammered. She looked up.

"What is it Jake?" She asked eyes darkening.

"Pinestar got hit on the Thunderpath." He choked out. "He died."

"No! No!" She yowled. Nutmeg, Tiger, and Sol sprang up looking around. Their eyes darkened when they saw the look on their mothers face.

"Yes. He is gone." Jake stammered. The kits shuddered and gasped crying too. Jake padded up to Nutmeg and wrapped his tail around her shoulders.

"It's alright." He murmured. "He told me to tell you he loves you all and is so proud of you." He shuddered. Nutmeg leaned against him and he breathed in her sweet scent. That other kittypet he had loved many moons ago, Quince was nothing compared to Nutmeg. She was his world. Quince had had kits, and they were called, Ruby, Socks, and Tiny. He had seen them once, but did not care for Quince like he did Nutmeg. Already the young she-cat was talking of kits. He sighed and leaned his head on hers. Dutchess looked at him and turned away.

"He will be fine right? He believed in that Starclan of his." She murmured.

"Yes Dutchess. When he died there were stars in his eyes." Jake meowed. Dutchess smiled and nodded.

"Good." She murmured. Jake nodded.

Five moons later…

Jake crouched over Nutmeg and his new litter. One was bright ginger with a pelt like flame. The littlest she-kit was a pale brown tabby with white paws, the third was a pale reddish-ginger tom with black paws and markings, and the fourth was a tortoiseshell she-kit.

"We will call the little tabby Princess, and the little red one Ember. The white one could be Snowdrop and the orange one…what was it the twolegs called my father?" Nutmeg asked.

"He was called Rusty by the twolegs." Jake meowed. She nodded. "That's right. Ok. Princess, Ember, Snowdrop, and Rusty." She purred. Jake smiled.

"Those are great names." He purred. Jake touched his nose to Nutmeg's and purred. He thought about what had happened in the last moons.

Sol had taken off shortly after they had said his father had died. Tiger still lived with Dutchess. He and Nutmeg had found different twolegs, and lived in happy warmth and security. He sighed. Life was good. But he still wondered what was to become of Sol. The tom had grown distant and strange before he left. HE seemed very affected over his fathers death. Maybe it was the fact that his father came from the clans. Sol had always assumed that his father had been driven from the clans.

Jake shook his head. What did it matter? He was with the one he cared about. He gazed down at Rusty. His coat was far more flame-colored than Jakes. Jake sighed and blinked.

A few moons later Jake sighed as Rusty was taken. He was the final kit to be given away. He pressed close to Nutmeg. The kits bright green eyes shone with fear.

"Mom! Help me! I want to stay with you! Dad!" He cried.

"Goodbye my Rusty." Nutmeg whispered. A tear slipped down her cheek as her last kit disappeared.

"Show them what your made of son. My little fire cat. You will blaze strong forever…Like fire…


	3. Chapter 3: Firestar's Truth Told

Chapter 3: Firestar uncovers Pinestar's Secret

Firestar gasped once as he stood up gazing down at his body. He looked around with anguished eyes as Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, and others joined him. He looked at Bramblestar and dipped his head. Then he met each of his clanmates gazes warmly. He touched his muzzle to Sandstorm's and padded out of camp, with Starclan hard on his paws. Bramblestar watched sadly. Firestar flicked Fernclouds shoulder as she gazed back dipping her head to Dustpelt. He looked devastated. Firestar led her away, and each cat bound into the sky on light paws. Firestar sighed and followed lastly. When he landed in Starclan's hunting grounds a stronger shade of himself stepped forwards and merged with him. He gasped and he could suddenly speak.

"Oh! That kind of hurt." He meowed. Bluestar and Pinestar padded up with purrs of amusement.

"It does seem kind of pinching doesn't it?" Bluestar purred. Firestar nodded. Then he frowned.

"Do you think Thunderclan will be alright?" He asked her. Pinestar stepped forwards and nodded.

"With your Warrior blood running through it it will. Cats in our family have more nobility than most. Firestar frowned and Bluestar padded away with a sigh.

"I told you not to do that." She hissed. Pinestar grimaced.

"He has to know some time." He growled. He turned back to Firestar.

"Now listen closely." He ordered. Firestar pricked his ears.

"You are my kits son." He meowed. Firestar blinked.

"I left Thunderclan long ago because I had fallen in love with a kittypet named Dutchess. We had kits, named Sol, Nutmeg, and Tiger." Firestar bristled.

"Sol?!" He growled.

"Yes. He has been bothering the clans because he thinks that IO was banished from the clans." He sighed. "Foolish kit." He muttered.

"Anyways. Nutmeg is your mother, and my best friend Jake is your father." He meowed. Firestar bristled.

"But you are Tigerstar's father." He breathed. He nodded.

"Yes, that rogue son of mine was your great uncle. For some reason your kin always end up bad." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well first there was Tigerstar. You know about him. Then Jake had a litter of kits with a cat named Quince. Tiny, Ruby and Socks. Tiny became the cat you know as Scourge…your half brother." He growled.

Firestar gasped. "I killed my kin?" He spat.

"Yes but they were evil. You are fire that will save our clan." He meowed. Firestar grimaced.

"What about Cloudstar? He seems to think he sent a pure blood kittypet on the Skyclan journey." He meowed.

"Yes. HE doesn't know." He meowed.

"Oh. So I was always teased for being of dirty blood, when I really had wild Warrior blood coursing through my veins?" He snarled. Pinestar nodded.

"There was nothing I could do. You had a destiny, and it would have been altered if you had of known." Pinestar growled. Firestar sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. I do not care. What happened to Ember and Snowdrop?" He asked.

"They are still elder in the old forest Twolegplace. Princess is in the Twolegplace just on the other side of the lake." He meowed.

"She followed us?" He asked. Pinestar nodded.

"She has something that only Leafpool knows about. You should ask her." Pinestar advised. Firestar nodded.

"Very well. I am going to go lay on Warm Rocks." Firestar sighed. He padded away.

Firestar. Kittypet of Twolegplace, then apprentice, Warrior and finally leader of Thunderclan. His blood runs with wild Warrior blood. And his name is legend. In this final tale of our loyal and brave Firestar. The truth has been revealed.


End file.
